onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Where Monarchs Dream, Part 2
The following takes place shortly after the vice admirals leave. (Heads up, I'll be jumping around a bit temporally. It's not the most dogmatic prediction I've ever done, but could be worse. Sorry in advance for the confusion.) Sakazuki: Kizaru, you are probably wondering why I didn't include you three in the briefing. Kizaru: It had crossed the old mind. I get the feeling this Reverie will be different from years past. Sakazuki: You are right. Calling the conference "Reverie" can be seen as a double entendre of sorts. With our main forces focusing on the conference, pirates tend to take advantage of our diverted attention and we usually see a spike in activity. Normally it's just small time activity that the local bases can handle. However, investigations by CP6 and CP8 have yielded some disheartening information. Kizaru: Oh, boy, who's making a move this time? Sakazuki (handing them all reports): Two high level threats are using Reverie as a distraction to make major power plays that could very easily throw the New World into all out war. Ryokugyu: What is this? Red Hair never makes such flagrantly bold moves like this. Fujitora: Kaido doesn't surprise me. Doflamingo's arrest hit him hard. He's scrambling to recuperate his losses. Kizaru: On their own, these two acts wouldn't be given a second thought. But to have both occur at the same time is just unprecedented. Red Hair and I have a score to settle. Let me take care of him. Sakazuki: No. I need you here. Fujitora, I am giving the job of dealing with Red Hair to you. Do not use excessive force. If he's docile, stall him. If he's hostile, match his hostility. There can be no casualties here. We want to avoid war at all cost right now. Ryokugyu, your assignment is Kaido. The same orders apply to you. Only approach them if they make a move. Otherwise monitor them closely. Ryokugyu: Understood. When will our ships be ready? Sakazuku: Uh-uh. No ships, no troops. These are solo missions. I trust you're both capable of getting to your destinations. You have your orders, now go! Fujitora and Ryokugyu both jump out an open window. Fujitora rides on his gravity disc thing while Ryokugyu for all intents and purposes looks like a comet (think early Jellal from FT). They fly off. Kizaru: So, who gets the pleasure of my company? Sakazuki: You're staying out of sight at the conference. From what we can gather, the concern I mentioned earlier is on the move and from what we can gather is for some reason targeting the conference. Your job is to intercept that concern when it gets there. Kizaru: Oh my, that should make for some interesting talk around the dinner table. Much later, the conference is only a day away. Luffy: Are we there yet? I'm bored. Nami: Yes, we've been sticking to the eternal pose King Dold gave us and should be arriving in about an hour. Luffy: YAY! I can't wait to party it up with royalty! Nami: Now listen, before we land, we need to discuss something impor- Usopp: Maybe they'll be so humbled by my presence they'll make me a king on the spot! Franky: King Franky. I like the sound of that! Nami (sounding uneasy): Listen for just one se- Chopper: I had this dream once where I was a king... Robin: ALL OF YOU BE SILENT! The whole crew stops and stares in amazement at the usually reserved archaeologist. Robin: Nami, please proceed. Nami: Th-thank you, Robin. Now, everyone listen closely. This is without a doubt the most dangerous situation we have ever put ourselves in. One wrong move could mean anything from getting targeted by an army to throwing the world into war. That is why everyone will be following Mock Town rules as soon as we see the island. That means no fighting, even when provoked or struck. If for whatever reason you find yourselves in danger, avoid and evade, do not neutralize. There will be no exceptions and these rules are non-negotiable, no ifs, ands or buts. Is that clear? Everyone else: YES! Nami: Good, now Usopp, raise the flag King Dold gave us. Robin, have the written statement ready. Usopp: Okay. I don't get why we need this yellow flag though. The flag in question is a white WG cross on a yellow background. Chopper: It's to show that we are guests of one of the attending countries. There are three colors of flag. Any ship carrying guests has to fly a yellow flag. A ship from a country seeking membership into Reverie has to fly a green flag. And any ship from a country that's already a member has to fly a blue flag. Zoro: Hey, Chopper, how come you know all that? Chopper: Doctorine told me after she learned it from Dalton when he was here as part of Wapol's guard. OH MY GOSH! Since he's king now do you think we'll see him there!? Brook: I wouldn't be surprised. We know King Dold and that thuggish king from the tournament are going to be there. Robin: You're forgetting someone even more important who will very likely be there. Everyone looks at her, confused. She just grins and raises an eyebrow, waiting for realization to dawn. She smiles even more when Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper all look at each other excitedly. 1-6: VIVI!!!!!!!!!! The crew is now bubbling with excitement at the thought of meeting old friends at the conference. Brook: Oh my! I can see the island! Zoro: Oh, crap! We got company closing in at 10 and 2! Sanji (with a look of alarm): Luffy! Give us your orders! Luffy (his eyes getting that cool shadowed over look): Answer the phone. Sanji: What? Luffy: The phone is ringing. Answer it. Sanji is caught completely off guard by his captain's order but goes into the cabin and picks up the receiver. Sanji: Hello? ???: Attention incoming vessel. You are hereby ordered to halt and submit to a routine inspection. Sanji: Who the hell is this? ???: This is the communications officer on the ship approaching you from your starboard. Luffy: Do as he says. The Thousand Sunny is stopped. One of the approaching ships turns away while the other comes along side and a gang plank is laid between the two ships. ???: Straw Hat. How the hell did a club like yours get invited to this shindig? Luffy: Smokey! How've you been? Good to see ya. Smoker walks across the gang plank with four lieutenants in tow: two men and two women. Smoker: The more you cooperate, the faster we can get this done. Nami: Here is the written statement, awaiting your stamp of approval (basically Nami is asking Smoker to validate her parking). Smoker: Of course. Luffy: Fine. Franky. Help them out. Sanji and Chopper you show them around too. The five Marines make a swift yet thorough examination of the ship with help from the crew, making note of various contents, mostly weapons and valuables. Smoker: Now that everything checks out, all that is left is the standard pat down. If the women would please step inside the cabin, we can get this under way. Sanji: Do you think I could get patted down by one of those lovely ladies? Smoker: How about I pat you down instead? I just hope I'm pretty enough for you. About ten minutes later, the pat downs are done and the women have rejoined the men. '' Smoker: Once we leave, continue in your current direction, you'll see two giants by a gate. Straw Hat, one of the giants is wearing a mask, the other is not. The one without a mask is Vice Admiral Lacroix. The other is Vice Admiral Ronse. I want you to wave to Vice Admiral Lacroix and later tell me what his reaction is. After you pass through the gate, follow what the people on the other side tell you about where to park your ship and go from there. Before I leave, I am obligated to tell you the details pertaining to your specific situation. Because you are pirates, from now until the conference concludes, your bounties will be frozen. However, that does not make you immune from the law. I will not hesitate to come down on you like a ton of bricks if you start anything in there. That being said, please have a nice day and enjoy yourselves at the conference. ''A short time later. Luffy: Hi, Vice Admiral Lacrima (that's two FT references in one blog. What is wrong with me?)! Lacroix (doing like 9 doubletakes): S-Straw Hat? How the hell... Why are you... Nami (from the crow's nest, holding up the document): It's cool! We were invited! Smoker already inspected us! They sail on, leaving Ronse and Lacroix completely dumbfounded. Once inside they follow the people guiding them toward a small inlet built into the perimeter of the island, where they park the ship in a berth next to several others and disembark. Guide: Here, you'll need these for the conference. He hands each of them a yellow badge, the same color as the flag. Luffy: What are these for? Guide: These badges indicate that you are the invited guests of one of the monarchs. They give you access to just about everywhere in the conference, except for royal chambers. Your mobility would be heavily restricted without them. Nami: I see. Don't lose these, guys! Luffy: Alright! Let's go! Onward to Reverie! TO BE CONTINUED. P.S. Did you spot the potentially insensitive bit? Category:Blog posts